Digital-to-analog converter (DAC) circuitry converts digital signals into analog signals for use by additional circuitry. Many devices can include DAC circuitry such as video components. Video signals from a digital source, such as a computer, are converted to analog form if they are to be displayed on an analog monitor. DACs are also incorporated in Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) column drivers.
Single rail LCD column drivers utilize a supply voltage (AVDD) as the main supply. Dual rail LCD column drivers may commonly use shield circuits (shields) to assure that the output transistors do not exceed a specified maximum voltage.